


Happy Fourth of July

by genpachixshino



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genpachixshino/pseuds/genpachixshino
Summary: Derek and his little family spend the fourth of July at home.





	Happy Fourth of July

It's the Fourth of July and Derek and Stiles with their son Max who is four years old spend it at home in their backyard with colorful fireworks and sparklers.  
Derek and Stiles are woken up by Max running into their room and climbing then jumping up and down excitedly saying, "It's the fourth of July."  
They just smile and Stiles grabs Max puting him between Derek and himself and they start tickling him till tears of laughter are in his eyes.  
"Not yet baby boy we have to wait until the sun goes down tonight."  
So they go eat breakfast and afterward get their shoes on and they go set up a place for a fire so they can have a warm fire and s'mores tonight.  
After they find enough pieces Stiles takes Max to the dollar store and buys the ingredients for the s'mores then Derek takes Max and goes to play mario party 8 while Stiles hides the s'mores ingredients then joins them and plays for 2 hours and Derek starts dinner and decides to make shepherd's pie in the mean time Stiles and Max watch the wiggles.  
After dinner they head outside and they watched the sunset and heard the practice fireworks go off, Max's head snapped up in suprise and he climbed into Derek's lap and put his head into his chest, Derek rubs his back soothingly and says, "It's ok sweetheart it's just the fireworks."  
Once the real fireworks start Max is smiling and claping his hands happily.  
Derek puts him in his own chair and then starts burning the wood and Stiles grabs the s'mores ingredients and brings them out.  
"Ok those ready for s'mores,"Stiles yells.  
"Me daddy," Max says exitedly.  
Stiles puts a marshmellow on a scewer and helps Max hold the marshmellow near the fire till its slightly brown then they grab a gramcracker and split it in two then grab a piece of chocalate and put it on the bottom piece then put the marshmellow on and the top and pushed down while pulling out the scewer out then Max takes a bit and gets the chocalate and marshmellow all over his mouth and Stlies takes a picture.  
The fireworks end and Stiles pulls out the sparklers and lights three of them up gives two to Derek and one for himself, Derek gives Max his and shows him how to wave them so they make shapes in the air, they play for a few minutes and then put the fire and sparklers out safely then head inside and get ready for bed.  
"Good night baby boy we love you."  
"Night love you."  
Stiles and Derek smile sweetly and rub Max's head then head to bed and fall asleep.  
The End


End file.
